


Sweet Sorrow

by miya_sugar_star



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star
Summary: Takanori must have lost his mind. He knows he should've said 'no' to this stupid matchmaking and now he's suffering because he didn't. Meeting Yutaka after all these years...things could go wrong or right, worse or better.[To be fixed in the future]





	Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Been covered in dust ever since Feb in my laptop orz so I thought of posting it lol  
> The title eh I just looked up for Shakespeare's quotes and found "...parting is such a sweet sorrow" or something like that haha  
> When will I post the next part? Idk, I hope you guys can wait >w>

God damn it, it was going to be the most wasted time of his life. But he wasn’t going to make that happen and fucking have it. Saying no to the event had been an option, but disappointing his older brother was the last thing he wanted to do. Which was why he was able to push his egoistic inner self away – for now - and was now driving towards the restaurant they had reserved one table for him and Yutaka, despite going through the heavy rain and traffic.

But why did he dislike this whole stupid matchmaking thing so much he even considered it was going to be a waste of his lifetime?

This is what you should know: he wasn’t ready to engage in any _new_ relationship, commit himself all soul and heart to a _new_ man and sacrificed the limited free time he had other than his working time. He had a perfect, good life, all to himself and he owned it. Surely giving – or throwing away some freedom– a part of it just to be with another man sounded all too wrong for himself. And surely he wasn’t going to turn his life a living hell. No way.

Damn this traffic was driving him nuts. Takanori sighed as he gripped one hand on the steering wheel. The only sound that could be heard was coming from the windshield wipers clunk-sighing the pelting raining away from the front window.

Hmm, Yutaka could wait, couldn’t he? And Takanori could apologize for having to arrive late, apologize he couldn’t go on with this and well, wish Yutaka good luck on searching other person who could very well fulfil his requirements of a life partner.

_Easy._

Although he loved his brother to death, he still didn’t like what he did. Cursed him for playing the stupid role of a matchmaker, for not wanting to accept Takanori’s refusal about the matchmaking _and_ giving away Yutaka’s phone number so he could tell that to the guy himself.

_“He’s your old crush, what could go wrong? It just means you’re going to fall in love with him again. Wouldn’t that be amazing and sweet at the same time?”_

_Takanori’s scowl could definitely rip a hole from his brother’s head, but it didn’t seem to affect him at all._

_“Are you out of your mind? Do you even realize what ‘old’ means?” Takanori made a face when he stubbed out the glowing end of his cigarette in the ash tray. “It means there’s no more interest. It’s already dead, buried in the earth. And I was the one who killed it.”_

_“But you can bring it back to **life**.”_

_An exasperated sigh._

_“ **Look** , I appreciate what you’re doing. But it’s not as easy as said and it’s not going to be pretty.” It just told Takanori enough just how much his pure, innocent teenager’s crush life had ended up like. And he swore to God in all honesty he didn’t want to remember any of it._

_“Who cares? I know Yutaka doesn’t. He’s actually excited to see you after so long when I mentioned to him about you.”_

And just how much information had both exchanged? As for Yutaka, Takanori knew nothing more than his relationship with his brother in his working field…and well, the rest was the past he had already known...and most of it was kept as a secret.

Why –of all people in Tokyo– did Yutaka just have to be one of his brother’s colleagues? When he had been first told about this by his brother, Takanori had tried his hardest not to let his past slide back into his memories, but the immense effect of recognizing the mentioned name appeared on his face so quick he hadn’t been able to stop it, and had made his brother question him.

Takanori had no way out but to spill.

_“I think both of them are going to be so nice together!” His sister-in-law clasped her hands together when her wide eyes brightened as she looked at Takanori, who was so ready to flee and heave his guts out in the kitchen sink. But he forced down the rising bile to his churning stomach and twitched his lips into a pained and tight smile._

They’re drunk. They’re just not right in their mind. _Takanori assured himself._

_“ **Why** do you guys think like that?” _

_“I’ve actually met him a few times before with your brother. He’s such a nice and caring guy.”_

_“I know, hon.” Takanori’s brother butted in, and Takanori worked his squared jaw to hold back a snarl and maintain the smile on his hurting face, which was instantly dropped afterwards._

_“Think we should arrange a date for them?”_

_“Umh, hellooooooo…. I just broke up with someone last week—“ Had drunk himself to oblivious and shitfaced the rest of the days. His brother thought Takanori had wasted enough time stewing in that, and Takanori couldn’t agree more_

_“I think! That’s a great idea. Maybe they should have some meal together at the restaurant Yutaka frequents?”_

_But still,_ ugh _. Takanori coughed._

_“...I think I have a say here.”_

It had been a war of _yes_ and _no_ , and had felt like the longest time of Takanori’s life until he finally raised his white flag and his brother and sister-in-law cheered their triumph.

“‘ _It’s not going to hurt you_.’” Takanori rolled his eyes when he repeated what his brother had reassuringly said, lame eyes searching for an empty parking lot before he lifted his head a little to look in the rear-view mirror when a car behind his reversed slowly. “ _’He’s more handsome now_ —damn it.” He bumped his head against the steering wheel when another car took the first car’s place.

Was it worth it? He’d come far, but for sure he could reverse his car, take the route to drive back to his place and just spend the evening with his cat, fix some coffee for himself before he began dumping all of his cheating ex’s stuff out of the apartment. The plan itself sounded more appealing enough.

But he couldn’t deny the bubbling desire to see Yutaka. Uke Yutaka who wasn’t just his old, high school crush; he was his first former boyfriend.

 

***

 

Yutaka was in the restaurant, and Takanori could see him even from outside through the large glass windows. He was standing on the other side of the street under a lit lamp post, opposite the restaurant, having managed to find a parking there after spending another ten minutes on that. The rain wasn’t showing any signs it was going to subside yet, but Takanori wasn’t about to waste more of his and Yutaka’s time anymore.

He sighed when he felt the cold dampen the fabric of his shirt, knowing he had to get to the other side as quick as he could because his umbrella wasn’t helping him so much in this horrendous downpour.

***

 

Takanori had never believed in ghosts, at all.

But that night had changed his view—once and for all.

Though there was no confirmation it was the ghost doing _yet_ to the crashing sound coming from the other side of the stage...but still, he was the only theatre member club in this place, assigned to continue with his work on the forth night.  And damn he was all _alone_.

He should’ve turned up the volume of the music he was listening to higher so then he hadn’t heard of that sound. _Too late though._

And right now, what was worrying Takanori was, he wasn’t sure whether there was a hell to pay to the damage of one of the props or sacrifice a limb or two of his to spare him life.

Taking a long, deep and calming breath, Takanori left his current work on the mask he was decorating with shaky hands on the messy table and took the torchlight, turning it on and using it to give him the decent amount of guide as he walked along the dark, stretched out backstage.

Every step echoed simultaneously with his loud heartbeat, the heavy downpour thrumming loudly against the building’s roof made his effort to ignore his creeping fear harder than he’d thought when he was approaching the spot. Sweat broke out and trickled down his throat when he heard the hushed words and curses, slowing down his walk before he gave one last pray to whatever Gods up there and took a left turn.

“ _Holy shit_ -!!”

That… wasn’t Takanori's voice. In fact, Takanori was only staring with his jaw hanging when he watched the school’s sports superstar scrambling backwards before he shot up to his feet, bowing his head a few times to the smaller man.

“I’m so, so sorry,” he muttered something under his breath and Takanori caught somewhere along the line ‘thank God not a ghost’. “I didn’t mean to break it…”

The ‘it’ he was referring to was one of the props Takanori had been working beforehand. It was an important one for one of the drama scenes, well, _all of them were._ It was made with multiple layers of cut out polystyrene and card boxes, combined with permanent glue and painted with blended colors. And as bad as this could sound— it looked terribly destroyed.

Takanori’s unresponsive expression made the older boy in front of him even more anxious.

“Umh, look…I’ll … _pay_ , for this…no matter how much you want.”

_Well, damn._

“It’s not the matter of money,” Takanori finally said with an exasperated sigh as he crouched down to inspect the damage it got. It _was_ the matter of money to be honest (it all came from the theatre club’s collected fund), but it was also the matter of time and effort. _And whose time and effort?_ Takanori looked over to the cause of the damage, and saw a dirty soccer ball lying in the corner of the far walls.

“We’re going to use it this Friday.” Which was two days from now. Takanori gathered all the broken parts into his short arms and started to trace his way back to his working table. “Goodnight.”

“Wait, wait! Where are you going?”

“Fix this...” Takanori frowned a little as he reached the table, not liking the fact the other had followed him. “Or build a new one.”

“Oh." Yutaka looked a little dumbfounded. Then, he whisteled, " _Woah_ , did you make all these?” and reached for one of the masks before Takanori could stop him. Screeching in surprise, the small boy launched himself at the other.

“DON’T—! The glue is still not dry!!”

“Oh my God I got sticky glitters all over my hand—“

“Would you please stop touching people’s things—?!”

Things were deadly silent when Takanori snatched the mask back, frowning hard at the frozen Yutaka who was now holding both hands up in the air looking like a criminal getting caught in his act. After taking a deep breath, the smaller boy said calmly.

“You better go wash that out quickly.”

“Alright...” Yutaka said and considered, not moving from where he was. “Only if you accompany me to the bathroom. This school at night creeps me out…”

Normally, Takanori would have never talked to any students he didn’t know name of, not because he was socially intolerable, but because he was usually shy or too lazy to even speak. But tonight he was too pissed to even be or, this was just his true side, and such a request from this reckless older student he should definitely decline… Man, he felt like a living rag next to this bright soccer star.

_What a baby._

“Fine. Just to make sure nothing happens to you.”


End file.
